Carts for holding tools and parts for working, for example, on a motor vehicle are well known. It is desirable that a tool cart be easily moved, have a tool tray that is supported at heights ranging from fitting under a vehicle to fitting over a fender. Particularly for the home mechanic, it is desirable that a tool cart be easily folded to a storable position, such as along side of a vehicle in the garage or at the rear of the garage.
Numerous tool carts have been proposed to satisfy one or more of these desires. However, none satisfy all of the requirements.
The invention is a foldable tool cart generally comprising a base, a vertical post of adjustable length supported by the base, a lower tool tray supported by the base, an upper tool tray supported by the post, and means for folding cart such that the trays are substantially vertical. A tool caddy, attached to the post, remains upright when the cart is folded.
The frame includes front and rear transverse members supported by swivel casters and joined by a longitudinal member that includes a pivot such that it may fold upward along with the lower tray while pivoting a foot portion downward so as to become a front support. A release rod activates the pivot.
A pivot bracket pivotly connects the upper tool tray to the top end of the post such that the upper tool tray is pivotable from an erect position, wherein the upper tool tray is horizontal and spaced above the longitudinal member, to a folded position, wherein the upper tool tray parallels the post. A pivot is movable from a lower position, wherein the post prevents the pivot from pivoting, to an upper position, wherein it may. The pivot may comprise a slot and pivot pin cooperating between the post and bracket.